


Love Led Us Here

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [28]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora introspection, Cuddles, Day 28: Affection, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Featuring contemplation, Femslash February, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: They'd already been through so much, and Adora can't help but think of what had led them to this point.Femslash February Day 28: Affection





	Love Led Us Here

Sometimes, Adora couldn’t believe how things had turned out. Once upon a time she never would’ve imagined it.

For so long, she had thought that she would live her life as a member of the Horde. She’d become an officer with Catra by her side, and together they’d rise through the ranks and save Etheria from the monstrous, rebel princesses.

And then in a moment, everything had changed. She’d found a sword and her true destiny in one big swoop. She learned that she was She-ra, the avatar of power and protector of the balance, and that her life so far had been a lie. The Horde was evil and destroyed everything in their wake. Adora couldn’t be part of that, so she turned her back on everything she’d ever known.

But there had been a cost.

She’d joined the side of good, but she’d lost Catra in the process.

It turned out she had been blind to more than just the Horde’s evil ways.

For years and years, Catra had suffered practically right in front of her, and she had never noticed. When Adora left, she’d left Catra behind, and despite all that she gone through, Adora knew that that had hurt Catra the most.

Catra stayed where she knew she could survive and lashed out. She became Adora’s enemy, and she proved to be more than formidable. Adora had never realized how amazing she was until she faced her on the battlefield.

And there were so many battlefields.

They were in a war, and they fought and they fought and they fought…

For a while, it seemed like it would never end. That nothing would change. The Horde would win some, the Rebellion would win some, Catra and Adora would fight over and over again.

But then - 

“Hey, Adora.” The soft, scratchy whisper floated from the darkness just as Adora felt warm arms wrap around her middle and a familiar tail twirl around her leg. Catra nuzzled into her neck, sleepy purrs escaping.

Adora sighed and leaned back into her warmth. The view from this balcony was lovely and it was a great place to think things over, but it was still a bit chilly.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Catra seemed intent on getting as close to Adora as physically possible as she curled in closer. Adora chuckled at her antics, completely endeared.

“Just thinking.” Adora said, bringing her arms up to clasp Catra’s. She closed her eyes for a moment, just breathing the moment in.

Catra gave a thoughtful hum before she pulled away. Adora blinked in surprise, but turned as Catra gently took her arms and directed her around.

Catra was giving her one of the fondest looks she’d ever seen from the other girl. Her eyes practically glowed in the moonlight, and the sweetness of sleep still clung to her, softening her jagged edges into something warm and inviting.

Catra gave her a small smile before tugging on her hands and bringing her in for a light kiss on the lips.

“All that thinking isn’t going to help you for that meeting we have tomorrow.” Her voice lilted up just like the quirk at the edge of her lips as she pulled back. “Come to bed, Adora.”

And Adora gratefully followed her lead as Catra tenderly brought her back to bed.

After what had happened, Adora never thought that she’d have Catra. She thought they were doomed to be star-crossed former friends, enemies to the end due to their past mistakes.

But they overcame them. They built themselves up separately in their own ways until they were both in a good place, ready to come together again. And they’d become more than either of them had thought to hope for.

As they snuggled up together in bed, it hit Adora once more how lucky she was.

“I love you.” She whispered into the night, unsure that Catra was even awake.

A soft giggle mixed with a purr greeted her. “I know. I love you, too.” And the two of them slowly drifted off, entwined around each other.

Things had been hard and they still had a ways to go before this war was fully done, but with Catra by her side, she knew things would be okay. They would face everything together and be all the stronger for it.

And despite all that had led them here…

Adora wouldn’t change this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Holy Toledo, I actually freaking did it. 28 Days, 28 Prompts, and 28 Stories. I've never even managed to do all of a weekly event before (though I guess I have done a couple 1 prompt for 1 entire week before), so I am kinda amazed I actually managed to do this. Thank you for all the support and for sticking with me throughout this month. I hope you all had as much fun as I have had.
> 
> I'm probably going to take a couple days off on writing. I've been able to put my stories here on AO3 but I haven't put any on my Tumblr or even touched my FF.Net account, so I'm probably going to do that. Plus, there's some stuff at home I've been putting off to throw myself into writing. However, after a couple days, I'll get to working more on my Catra redemption fic I started this month. I'll keep you posted on that.
> 
> By the way, the title for this fic comes from the song of the same title in Muppet Treasure Island.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again and I hope to see you all elsewhere!


End file.
